


Take Flight

by Marianokasa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Helping Each Other, M/M, POV Armin Arlert, Trust, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Armin finds out that he has wings, he tries to hide them from Eren. However, he may be wrong about hiding them. Will he be able to fly? Or would he end up like a broken bird? Takes place after episode 25 in the anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend).



> I saw this picture of Eren and Armin having wings and put them like the Wings of Freedom. It is so cute, so I decided to write a fanfic about helping each other out. Enjoy!

I don't believe this. Wings, on my back. How?!  
\-----------  
*knock knock* "Armin?"  
"Oh no! Eren!", I thought. I grabbed my jacket and pushed down on the wings to hide them. It hurt, real bad, but I stuck it up and hid them. "Come in." I said in the most normal way. Eren opened the door." Everything okay? I heard some things breaking." Oh god. The wings aciddentaly hit one of my books when they grew out of my back. "I kinda slipped and fell on my books." My voice was a little high. "Armin, you aren't that clumsy. Are you sure everything is alright?" He was looking at me with his beautiful teal eyes. God I love those eyes, then again, it is hard to lie to him with that concern look. "I think you might not like this. I maybe a monster." My voice was shaky as I said that. "Armin, I won't judge you. Your my best friend." "Okay." I sighed. I took of the jacket, and the blue wings instantly opened. Eren stared, but then.... he smiled. It wasn't his okay smile, it was his real smile. I haven't seen that smile when the Titans came and destroyed Wall Maria. "The same as mine, but..." Eren closed the door and took off his jacket. I gasped. He has beautiful white wings on his back. "How long?" I asked him. "Since I was 6. You didn't see them because I strapped them. Dang it hurt bad at first, but it always heals." Eren said in a calm tone, "did you try flying with them?" "No, I got them a few minutes ago." That was true. "I can teach you how to fly." "Really? Alright."  
\------------  
The night was cold, but the moon shined so bright enough to see the castle. Eren and I went on top of the roof. "It isn't hard, besides, I will catch you if you fall." "Thanks Eren." He spread his wings and flapped them. He was a few feet away from the edge of the roof. I tried coping the same way Eren did it. When I look down I seever myself up about 3 feet off the ground. "Try coming here Armin." Eren called. I shifted my body towards him, but then I started to fumble. The next thing I knew was that Eren picked my up in a bride style. "You okay" I nodded. "Eren, do you think I can't fly? Like I am a broken bird? " "Of course not! You aren't broken. You are more than that. Like an angel.", Eren exclaimed. "But I-" I was cut off by Eren's lips. His lips were sweet and tender. He gasped for breath. "Armin, I love you." I looked at him and cried. "I love you too, Eren." I realized it somthing, that was my first kiss. I noticed I wasn't carried anymore, I was actually flying. Eren grabbed my hand, and grabbed his hand too. The moon was perfectly in the middle, and we kissed again. This world may look cruel, but it is beautiful. As long as I am with Eren, I don't feel like a broken bird. I feel like an angel, ready to take flight on a new rode with others.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first POV actually. I think I did really good with that. Hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
